Entertainment devices, such as gaming consoles, gaming handhelds, music players, personal computers (PCs), and so on, have no structured, well defined means for users to communicate with each others—for instance, via video and/or voice. Moreover, such devices have no means to share data, such as photos, music, video, and so on in a consistent, robust, and rich manner. Thus, what is needed is an architecture that can provide a framework for cross-platform communication and sharing of data.